Love, School, EVERYTHING
by absolutefem
Summary: Ron and Hermione's life after the Battle if Hogwarts.
1. Finally Talking

**Finally Talking**

**A/N This is set after the battle when all is calming down; Ron and Hermione have been silent about their kiss ever since it happened but are excited to explore that side of them and Hermione is nervous about what they might uncover. Ron has been sexually frustrated for the past two years; Hermione had given him quite a few hard-ons, and he was excited to see if she returned those feelings. By the way this the first fic I ever wrote, about three years ago, at school at a creative-writing club. So enjoy Xx.**

"Hi, Hermione can I talk to you for a second." He paused and replied to her look that said 'well go on then.' "Privately." She seemed to understand and got up onto her feet.

"Sure." She replied with a smile. She followed Ron up to his untidy room and they sat on his small, but comfortable bed. Hermione could see how nervous he was and knew it was important so got a little over excited; though she tried to hide it.

"Hermione, erm; I just wanted to say that I-I like you, n-no scrap that I love you." He crashed his lips onto hers and she moaned down his throat.

When they broke apart, she said slightly startled. "Ron, I've waited so long for you to say that! I love you too." Glad she had returned his feelings he pressed softly this time onto her lips and she deepened it and slid her tongue into his willing mouth. It was the best feeling he had ever felt, knowing that this was not Lavender but Hermione, the girl he loved and she was gorgeous. Those few seconds of closeness made him see that he could never leave Hermione again.

When he pulled back she mumbled the word 'no' and tugged on his T-shirt indicating she didn't want to stop. She had obviously felt the same. As the kiss deepened they fell back so they were laying down. There was a knock at the door. They instantly broke apart and sat up.

"Come in." Exclaimed a taken aback Ron.

"Sorry to intrude but mum wanted me to bring these up for you." Bill said as he put the clean laundry on the edge of the bed before looking at their guilty faces. "Have you been... No... You couldn't have been..."

"No" they both replied simultaneously, yet with slight guilty smirks on their faces.

"OK" bill said as he closed the wonky oak door leaving the two alone once again.

"You're an amazing kisser as well as being gorgeous. You just get better and better you do." Ron said in total shock at what he had just felt.

"Me gorgeous. No." She replied in disbelief. "You're the amazing kisser with all the experience, I only kissed Victor before you." She started to blush.

"Oh you did now; did you." It was evident he was being playful. She nodded. "You are gorgeous and you know it. You're beautiful too." She blushed even more now and he could see it. He could see how happy she was and so lent over and whispered quietly in her ear you're more beautiful than any veela. She beamed from ear to ear and blushed so much you could have compared her to a tomato.

"Well you're so handsome I can't take my eyes of you. You take my breath away."

"Like this?" He lent in again and did take her breath away, when she recovered and opened her eyes she realized how excellent a kisser he actually was and that she had never felt so relaxed and happy.

Ron on the other hand still thoroughly enjoying the experience felt rather uncomfortable as his cock had appeared to have hardened and he had no intentions on cumming whist fully dressed in his jeans in front of Hermione. He had had a realization though he was snogging Hermione granger. Actually, proper snogging her and enjoying it as well. He felt like shouting in victory but suppressed the urge to continue the kiss.

When, at long last, they broke apart. Ron suggested that Hermione go downstairs as he needed to do some tidying and that he'd be down in a minute. As she left she kissed Ron on the cheek and said, "See you later."

Ron needed to get rid of the stiffness in his crotch; after doing so started to tidy up and set it up all nicely to surprise Hermione.

* * *

Ginny asked Hermione "where have you been its been half an hour? And where's Ron?"

"Ron's just tidying his room and I'll tell you where I've been but we'll have to go somewhere more private."

"Ron's tidying his room, I'd like to see that. But yeah fine we can go in my room." Ginny raced upstairs intent on knowing Hermione's whereabouts for the last thirty minutes.

"Okay, so ME AND RON KISSED! Again." Hermione almost screamed in excitement. Ginny looked more intrigued than excited. "and he told me he loved me."

"Wait so did you just kiss once, twice I need to know the details. But please keep them short and sweet this is my brother we're talking about."

"We did some serious snogging Gin. And uhh it was so worth waiting for." Ginny's face turned sour but she soon recollected on her own experiences.

"Ok? When me and harry kissed for the first time it was quick and over way too fast; but he's made up for it."

"Yes, I remember; he didn't have to make it so public though; right in the middle of the common room."

"Yeah, well there was some serious snogging down by the lake after that." Ginny smirked as she remembered.

"Yes, I remember that as well, me and Ron took a walk up to the astronomy tower at the same time." As Ginny's face turned once again into suspicion but Hermione replied. "Oh you're filthy, nothing happened he wanted to spy on you two, and we were only there for two seconds anyway."

"You shouldn't have been looking anyway." She promptly wacked Hermione with a pillow and they laughed.

(Shouting) "Can you girls come and help me lay the table for dinner." Mrs. Weasley called from the bottom of the stairs.

"Ok, we'll be down in a sec." Ginny replied.

* * *

After dinner Hermione followed Ron to his room and her jaw dropped as she stepped inside. It was spotless, and there was a double bed where Ron's single used to stand. The room was filled with candlelight, like a date.

"Hermione are you going..." The end of Ginny's sentence seemed to fizzle away as her jaw dropped too at Ron's efforts. She left when he appeared out from the bathroom.

"You like it then?"

"Like it, I love it thank you and yes, yes a thousand times yes I will move into your room." She hugged him tightly and they shared another momentous kiss. It was Hermione's dreams come true. She had Ron and that was all she needed.

"Do you want me to turn around while you change?" Ron asked; he wasn't sure and so paused.

"No, its fine I love you and you love me you can watch me change if I can watch you."

"OK" He was nervous, he had only glimpsed what he could in all the years they had known each other.

She took her top off and unhooked her lacy pink bra to reveal her breasts. Ron's face stared in awe, she was so beautiful. She slipped her vest on and moved to her jeans. She undid the zip and pulled them off, she gripped the side of her underwear and pulled it off too. Ron's face turned from awe-stricken to star struck. She put on her pyjama bottoms and sat on the new double bed filling half the room.

"Your turn."

Ron seemed to awake from a deep sleep at this point, it would be the least he could do after she had mesmerized him. "Yeah, sorry must have drifted off."

"Without sleeping?" Hermione replied sarcastically.

"Yeah." He began to change ripping off his shirt to reveal rippling biceps and a six pack to die for - well according to Hermione anyway. He approached his jeans next; undoing the zip and sliding them off the same as Hermione had done minutes before. After dropping his pants to the floor, he was now standing completely naked in front of Hermione and she was impressed. Her gorgeous man was standing in front of her giving himself to her and her alone. She was in heaven.

For a couple of glorious seconds then it was over as he pulled on his pyjama shorts and joined Hermione under the duvet.

They lay side by side, hand in hand for minutes that seemed like hours. Neither of them wanted to express what they had thought of each other and soon after agreed they would keep that information to themselves.

"Ron, I was thinking we should keep us a secret, just until the right time. What do you think?"

"Yeah I like that idea, it means I don't have to share you with anyone." Hermione smiled at this thought. She had now turned to face him and the urge was unbearable he just looked so hot without a shirt on. She had to kiss him. He had beaten her to it.

They made out for a few minutes before realizing how tired they both were. Hermione turned around so they wouldn't get distracted and they could cuddle. Ron had both hands around her middle and Hermione could feel how erect Ron was getting so said:

"Night Ron, I love you."

"Love you too" Ron replied before peaceful silence kicked in and the two of them were as happy as two people can possibly be.

A week went by in a flash with the arrival of harry. He was pleased to be sharing with Ginny and you could hear all sorts of noises coming from their room at given times.


	2. Bonding

**Bonding**

"I love you more." Hermione exclaimed as her and Ron were sitting on the couch. Trying to wind up Harry; Ginny was out of the house for the day to go shopping with Fleur and he was feeling lonely.

"No, I love you more." Ron replied trying to be as annoying as possible.

"Will you two shut up, I'm trying to do something here!" Harry shouted at them. Next, they started to rub noses and make stupid noises.

"Hermione, I think harry wants us to stop. He's missing Ginny and I don't want to make him jealous that I have you." Ron said emphasising the you. "Even though he already should be. Come on let's go upstairs." Ron whispered as he got up and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"Ron can we play truths?" Hermione asked sitting on his enchanted bed.

"What's that?" Ron answered with no clue whatsoever.

"We ask each other questions and then have to answer truthfully. I'll start." Hermione was excited she had always wanted to play this game with him and it could tell her all she wanted to know. "When did you realize you loved me?"

"3rd year when you grabbed my hand in care of magical creatures. When did you realize you loved me?"

"Really, that long. Mine was in 4th year when I wanted you to ask me to the ball. Am I a better kisser than Lavender?" Ron was intrigued by this question as he didn't know Hermione still compared herself to Lavender.

"A million times better than her. And Hermione you don't even compare to her; I didn't love her, I love you." Hermione blushed and smiled; he could be so sweet and understanding sometimes. "What are all the things you smell in Amortentia?"

"Do you seriously not remember." She rolled her eyes and started to list them. "New parchment, freshly mown grass, your hair, digestive biscuits and spearmint toothpaste. Why do you ask?"

"Well I remember you saying the first two but you went quiet after that I wanted to know if it had anything to do with me." She smiled nodded and ran her hands through his hair.

"I do love you the smell of your hair and all the other things remind me of you anyway." He kissed her. "Even though I am thoroughly enjoying this," She kissed him. "I do believe it is your turn to ask a question."

He sighed and thought of something quickly before twirling his finger through one of Hermione's curls. He loved her hair as well; and how it perfectly curled into little ringlets. "Who was your first love?" He was sure he already knew the answer but wanted to ask anyway.

"You were, obviously." She nudged him in the ribs and giggled at the naivety of his question, turning serious she said. "Why did you go out with Lavender?"

"To make you jealous. If I'd only had '_12 ways to charm witches'_ in that year I would never have put you through that."

"Really!" Hermione said in disbelief. She had thought he liked Lavender but was nicely surprised to find he was trying to impress her.

"Yeah. When I heard that you'd kissed Krum," Hermione whispered Victor in an annoyed fashion. He ignored her and continued. "I didn't think you would want me."

"Oh Ron, that was nothing." She looked seriously cute in this moment. "And that book is useless anyway; I confess I found it about a month ago and left you little notes in the margins if you want to go and find it at some point." That was his complete undoing, she knew exactly what would make him smile and laugh; she was perfect.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Yes."

"Guys did you want..." He noticed them sprawled out across the bed. "Oh seriously how am I going to put up with you two?" Harry said to himself as he walked in; they heard a bang, presumably the front door and Ron said.

"Go and snog Ginny, I'm sure she'll appreciate it. Then piss off we're busy." Ron said almost pushing Harry out the door.

They resumed snogging each other senseless, but Ron had to yet again deal with his agonising hard-on.

* * *

Sharing a room was brilliant but Ron was experiencing serious hornyness from sleeping next to someone deeply attractive with little clothing on. It made him extremely hard and uncomfortable and hot.

One night he decided to go and have a cold bath, so he might get some sleep. It was already 2 am so he left Hermione peacefully sleeping on her pillow, dressed only in one of his shirts that made her look incredibly sexy. He stopped and gazed down at her for a few moments before leaving for the bathroom to run the water.

He watched it painstakingly fill up and spent the time observing the sounds of the house, there were snoring sounds from a few rooms, most likely his dad, George and Percy. There were also moans coming from Ginny and Harry's room, and the occasional shh from Harry, with a reminder from Ginny that it was 2 in the morning. This made Ron laugh, he thought about his best friend and his sister and how happy they were now; it was nice.

Satisfied that the bath was at the correct level and temperature he stripped and stepped into the cool water. It soothed him and he laid back into its depths, thinking about the noises he'd heard and how he could make Hermione make those sounds when the time came. They had yet to explore to much into sex, they hadn't really talked about it.

Yes, so they let their hands slip every so often, but they had never had a proper conversation about when the right time would be. Ron hoped it would be soon, because he was getting very turned on bed and soon he might not be able to control his actions, when she was close to him. He did know he would be waiting for her to say it's okay though because he was ready whenever she was and he didn't want to lose her over something so stupid as giving in to his raging hormones.

Ron was so lost in thought he didn't see Hermione enter the bathroom and start picking up and folding the clothes he'd strewn all over the floor. It was such a Hermione thing to do and he loved that she did it anyway.

"Cor blimey, Hermione you almost gave me the fright of my life. What are you doing up?" She sat down on the box next to the bath, trying not to look at certain places and focused on his face she said.

"Harry and Ginny's lovemaking woke me up and I noticed you weren't there, so I went to go and tell them to shut it when I heard the bath running." Ron seemed satisfied with her answer. "Why did you decide to have a bath in the middle of the night?" She bent down and ran her hand through the water, feeling its cold temperature she continued. "And why is this bath water so cold."

"I'm sorry I should have been honest with you at the start; it's not your fault but sleeping next to you makes me quite uncomfortable and hot." She looked confused and slightly worried.

"Why?" He could see the worry and how much she was trying to be polite by not saying more.

"Because you're so bloody gorgeous that I want to do all sorts of things to you, and that's not dignified." She blushed, but he carried on regardless. "You give me an erection if we're laying close together and that makes me hot and I find it hard to sleep." She blushed an even deeper shade of red, and when she managed to form a sentence she said.

"Oh Ron I'm so sorry I've been making you so uncomfortable." He looked at her reassuringly and kissed her to make her feel better about it.

"We do need to talk about it though, because I'm scared that one night I'll just get carried away and shag you without thinking about it, and I don't want that. I want it to be perfect for you." She smiled down at him and grabbed his hand, kissed it and replied.

"It doesn't matter how it happens it would be special anyway." She looked at all of him this time taking him in, the water made him seem sexier.

"I'm so lucky to have you Hermione, what would I do if you weren't here to calm me and arouse me and love me." They kissed and Ron only broke the kiss to get out of the bath and kiss her properly, moving his tongue against her bottom lip, making her moan. "You're so sexy." He whispered as he kissed down her neck and jawline.

He stopped to hold her face in his worn hands. "You are my everything. My all. You're perfect in everyway and I love you. And I don't care if we wait a thousand years, it will be amazing." Hermione felt in awe of him in this moment; he was all hers and she loved it and him.

"I love you, you are my reason for getting up in the morning. You're my rock, my heart doesn't beat without you Ron." She moved his hand to her heart and they stood, millimetres from each other holding each other; taking in the love that surrounded them.

They kissed again, a slow passionate kiss that meant the world to both of them.


	3. The Next Step

**The Next Step**

"Hey, Harry," Ron said a few mornings after the bath in the middle of the night.

"Yes" Harry replied acting like it was the thousandth question he had been asked that day.

"I was wondering, should I take Hermione on a date?"

"Yeah sure. Have you shagged her yet?" Ron gave him a look that said 'no' but replied.

"We are waiting until it feels right. I hear you and Ginny are not the same. You were keeping Hermione up the other night with your lovemaking." Ron chuckled at his own sentence as Harry struggled to find the words to reply.

"Um, Yeah. I kept telling her to keep it down but... Well... I can't help it she's just so beautiful." Ron had a slightly brotherly look on his face.

"Yeah Hermione heard the shushing as well. And what you and my sister do in your spare time is none of business.

"Boys, Breakfast." Mrs. Weasley shouted at them as they stood around doing nothing.

Ginny came down the stairs positively glowing and sat next to Harry pulling him in for an early morning snog. Hermione followed her down and sat next to Ron, attempting to be less obvious in her ministrations she kissed him on the cheek.

"Mum, you do know we're eighteen, right?" Ron said as he tried to ignore what was going on beside him

"Yeh, but your still her little Ronnykins." George said from the armchair across the room as Ron shot him a look of annoyance.

"Oh, hi George didn't realize you were here. You look better." With Harry engulfed in his girlfriend, Ron had to do all the talking.

"Thanks, err yeah I'm staying until dinner." George replied, he really did look much better.

After breakfast; Ron grabbed Hermione's hand and took her outside the back door.

"Hermione, I… I want… no, I wondered if you wanted to go on a date with me?"

"Yes, I would very much like that Ronald." A tingling sensation started at the back of his neck: he did love when she said his full name. They wondered back inside and Ron rushed upstairs to plan the perfect night.

* * *

A little while later there was a knock, on Ron's bedroom door, he ran around collecting up all the bits of paper that came together to form his dinner arrangements. With them sharing a room it was difficult to hide all of his plans but Hermione had moved into Ginny's room for the day so she could get ready, so he had some space to himself.

"Come in" He said hurriedly as he grabbed the last bit of paper. He was slightly surprised to see Ginny standing there and let out a sigh of relief.

"I've come to ask about the details of your date, Hermione wants to know as you seem to have forgotten to tell her anything about it." She said rather sarcastically at her brother's forgetfulness.

"Oh yeah. Why didn't she come herself then?"

"She's a bit preoccupied at the moment, in other words she doesn't want to see you or she thinks she might ruin it."

"Wh..." But Ron discontinued this question as he realized it was probably a muggle thing. "Anyway, the date will be tonight in the orchard behind the field, at 7:30."

A day had never passed so slowly; Hermione was desperate to see Ron, but she still had a whole hour before she met him. In her desperation: she had already had a shower, a bath half an hour later, and she was already dressed in her lovely red dress that she wore for Bill and Fleur's wedding the summer before and she had done her hair into a perfect bun. She was just doing her makeup when Ginny walked in…

"You look nice, but you do know you still have an hour, right?" Ginny asked questioningly "Isn't that dress from last summer?"

"I know I still have an hour, but I'm just so excited. I hope he's planned more than dinner…" Hermione's mind started to wonder at what else he may have planned when Ginny butted in with:

"Eww, I'm happy for you guys but please don't talk to me about what you and my brother get up to behind my back – oh talking about behind people's backs, you'll never guess what me and Harry got up to in dad's muggle shed yesterday."

"I don't even want to think." Hermione replied trying not to imagine what those two got up to behind closed doors, but she could hear it most of the time now anyway.

"Oh, it was above the belt." Ginny replied hitting Hermione with the nearest pillow. Harry knocked and opened the door.

"Hermione, you look great. Ron's really overexcited and I came to check on how you were doing."

"Thanks, yeah I feel just as overexcited as Ron sounds." But Harry ignored this as his eyes fluttered over to Ginny.

"I missed you." Harry said staring longingly at her.

"I missed you too." Ginny replied, leaning in and kissing him, Hermione just so happened to glance at her watch at this moment and realized what the time was, she needed to go. A rush of newly found excitement thrilled her as she slipped out of the room leaving Harry and Ginny to their own devices. She also resisted the urge to tell it had only been ten minutes since they'd last seen each other.

Ron was waiting for her in the kitchen and she gasped when she saw he was wearing a suit. He looked very handsome and sexy in it and she found herself biting her lip at the sight of him.

"Where's Harry?" Ron managed to say after his initial shock at Hermione's appearance. She looked amazing as always, but this was different. She had done this for him; she had worn that dress for him and he thought about how he could take it off her. "He was supposed to walk you down the stairs."

"Oh, um he's a bit preoccupied with Ginny at the moment" Hermione replied blushing slightly. This only made him more attracted to her – the dress accentuated all of her curves, it showed off her sexiness.

"Well, we better get going eh?" Ron said trying to break the awkward moment as he thought of Harry and Ginny upstairs, 'preoccupied'.

"Ok" Hermione said as she took Ron's outstretched hand and he lead her through the back door and out into the field behind the burrow, they strolled slowly through the field and towards the orchard; talking about their days as neither one had seen the other since the previous evening, courtesy of Hermione's muggle ways.

When they reached the very centre of the orchard, Hermione noticed how he had decorated it with red roses and in the middle sat a small table set for two. Ron pulled out her chair and she sat down.

"I hope this is alright?" He asked as he sat down.

"It's beautiful Ron." She replied with a little pleasure in her smile.

"We're having spaghetti for dinner, and I know it isn't much but I like it and you like it so. Plus it's my best attempt at cooking so It'll have to do." Hermione was very pleased with his cooking and was excited for the food. She hadn't eaten for hours so any kind of sustenance would have done.

"It's perfect, very you."

"What's me?" Ron was confused but again he was tired so.

"The spaghetti, the fact that you tried to cook and went with something safe so you wouldn't mess it up. It's adorable." Hermione confessed.

"Oh I'm adorable am I?" He leaned over the two bowls of pasta and kissed her. She was surprised and broke the kiss quickly.

"Ron, I'm trying to eat here." The next time he took a bite of spaghetti she kissed him back, making him splutter and give her one of his looks.

A little while later, they had moved onto desert and Ron insisted on putting ice cream on Hermione's nose making her giggle and wipe her nose with her finger. Then she pushed him past his sexual limit for the night and licked her finger turning him on.

"Do have any idea of how sexy you look when you do that?" He asked intrigued.

"No idea whatsoever, would you like me to do it again?" She licked her fingers again, setting him on fire. He liked her flirting as well it emphasised her confidence.

After they finished desert they sat and talked for a bit, before Ron sprung his final surprise on her. He asked her to dance and they stood next to the table and he enchanted a mushroom to play their favourite slow songs. They danced slowly, almost hugging each other. They both loved the closeness and warmth that it brought out in them; they danced for a while but when the weather started to turn they headed in and up to their bedroom.


	4. A New Kind of Love

**A New Kind of Love**

No words were spoken between them. They both knew it was time and had both knew the way that dance felt.

Ron dragged Hermione up the stairs to their bedroom and burst through the door so fast it was almost knocked off its hinges. He pushed her up against the door and they melted into a kiss, tongues everywhere; it had all the love they needed to say to one another but they both felt this overwhelming, burning desire that they needed to satisfy.

Ron's erection was straining against his jeans, so Hermione broke the kiss to undo the button and zip on his jeans. Meanwhile, he had started to drag down the ever resistant zip on Hermione's dress. Beautiful as it was, it was a tad annoying to take off quickly; but she enjoyed the feeling of his fingers fumbling with it. She could feel his scorching breath on her neck and it warmed her, they had run in because it was getting cold and they both felt a burning desire calling them inside.

She pulled off his t-shirt, and gasped at his body, she chuckled a little and kissed it; leaving hot spots all over his chest.

Once they were free of more restricting clothing, they laid on the bed. Hermione underneath, her small fragile frame a contrast from his heavily scarred muscular one. He had grown strong over the past few years; with the lack of food and all the sport, he had a man's body. She stopped moving just to admire his chest and arms. She hadn't had the full opportunity in the bath and was making up for it now.

"What's wrong?" He looked concerned. "Should I stop?"

"No, don't stop; I was just admiring how much you've grown in the last year." She pointed to his arms and he smiled.

"All for you. And I must say you've grown yourself young lady." He reached around and undid her bra from behind; a trick he perfected for this moment and could do it blind with one hand. This made Hermione moan into his kiss and he laughed against her lips.

He kissed her neck and down her jaw until he reached the top of her cleavage. The room was filled with the most delicate and sensual sounds that it would be a shame for anyone to come in and ruin it. Ron left Hermione's beautiful soft skin, and he walked over to where his wand had been discarded on the floor; much to Hermione's annoyance and disappointment. He casted muffliato charms and an anti-pregnancy charm he'd picked up from Harry.

Hermione picked herself up from the bed and trapesed over to him and jumped on his back from behind. She trailed kisses all over his back and neck, taking in his wonderful scent.

"What am I going to do with you?" He shook his head with laughter and threw her gently onto the bed.

"You're going to... " Hermione paused, to think about what she could say that would arouse Ron the most. "Fuck me until I realise who I belong to." She said very matter-of-factly.

Ron look at her mesmerized and confused. Hermione Granger, his Hermione had just sworn and talked dirty to him. He loved it; he loved that he could bring out this side of her.

Then in the smallest sexiest voice, Ron ever thought possible, she said. "Please Ron, I want you."

Those words undid him and he melted into her. She kicked down his boxers and he pulled off her knickers, until they both stopped, to gaze at each other. Hermione thought he was more in this moment than he had been the first time he'd been naked in front of her. He was in his element, the sweat was dripping off him and he looked incredibly sexy.

Ron was almost staring at Hermione, she, in all her exhaustion and aroused state looked more beautiful than anything he'd ever seen.

She leaned up and pulled him back to her by his lips. He kissed her neck and bit down making it bleed, he licked the bite and she moaned again into his chest. He kissed her chest again and guided his fingers over her nipples and took one in his mouth, sucking lightly on it.

She urged him on further, he reached her thighs and kissed them all over, leaving her breathless. He began to nip and lick at her clit with his tongue making her gasp and arch her back. She climaxed spectacularly and Ron crawled back up to kiss her again, calming her down. He thought she looked wonderful like that; unable to control her movements and acting completely surrendered to what they were doing.

Hermione regained control of her body and flipped them over so she was on top, in charge. She steadied herself on his throbbing erection, and slid it slowly into herself, making him gasp at her heat and tightness. She carefully rode him, moaning softly as she bent down to kiss his lips and his neck. She too left a love bite or two on him, making him groan.

Ron could see the sweat and effort on Hermione's face, drips falling down her neck towards her breasts, she was heaven. When she was close to cumming, she pushed really hard, down on him and triggered his orgasm, and they both came around each other. She fell onto his chest and breathed heavily. They wriggled out from each other and snuggled down into the bed; Hermione lay on Ron's arm and they relaxed, entwined in their experience.

"That was amazing, you were amazing." Ron said quietly as he reflected on their actions. Hermione smiled up at him sweetly and said.

"You were amazing too. Worth the wait, thank you." And she kissed him softly and gently. A contrast from how rough they had been with their kisses previously. This was filled with love rather than lust, and it was magical.

"I love you Hermione Granger." They were content and happy; and that was just about all that mattered.

"I love you too, Ronald Weasley." They laughed and fell asleep in each other's arms.


	5. Hard Times Apart

**Hard Times Apart**

When Hermione returned to Hogwarts in September, Ron felt more alone than he ever had been. He visited every Sunday, when Hermione would be allowed to visit Hogsmead. As Head Girl she was allowed to visit more often and for longer, which helped but she too missed him so much.

When they did see each other it felt over before it had started and they had to face saying goodbye each time which took its toll on Ron in the evenings when he would return to the Burrow alone. Harry was similar as Ginny had opted to go back too.

They were both sat one evening, both arms folded across their chests, the same expression of anger and sadness and longing on their faces. They sat in depressing silence until Harry said.

"Desperate times mate." Ron just nodded his understanding and they returned to their silence, like it was a promise.

* * *

One weekend in early October, the pair had arranged to meet in the Three Broomsticks, but Hermione was late and Ron was halfway through his Butterbeer before she made an appearance.

She was beaming and Ron wasn't sure if she was just pleased to see him. She pulled him into a tight hug and mumbled into his chest. Then she looked up expectantly at him.

"I can't hear what you're saying if you speak into my chest sweetie." They had adopted pet names for each other and Hermione thought it was really cute when he said them.

"Oh, sorry I'm just overexcited. I've just had some news from Professor McGonagall, and I'm really pleased to see you because Gin says you're really down in the dumps lately. What's wrong?" She said sympathetically and stared at him.

Ron decided to just be honest with her. "I just miss you so much, when you're not around and I just want you to be there when I need to talk to you." He took her hand in his.

"I know it's hard but that's what my news is about." Ron looked intrigued and leaned in closer to listen. "Well, Professor McGonagall said that if I'm missing you so much I can spend next weekend at the burrow, because I just got free periods anyway and I'm already ahead on most of my subjects."

"Oh baby that's excellent news and I'm so proud that you're already ahead; although I must admit that I'm not that surprised, you always did excel in everything." She brought his face in for a kiss and it warmed his cooling heart. "I am worried about Harry though, he and Ginny have been apart long enough they don't need this as well."

It touched Hermione that Ron still thought of others before his own pleasure. "You're sweet to think of him, but I think they're going to be okay." She pointed to the corner of the pub where Harry and Ginny were laughing and enjoying their company.

Ron pulled Hermione out of the pub and into the alley beside it. She put her hands on his neck, lent up and kissed him deeply moaned into him. She missed his comforting jumpers and kisses.

After a while they sat back down in the pub next to where Harry and Ginny were sitting and the four of them chatted happily and contented for the rest of the day.

* * *

The week seemed to fly by and Ron spent all of Friday evening tidying their room for Hermione's weekend arrival. She had promised to arrive late Friday night so they could have three nights together.

She looked exhausted when she arrived but with a cheery smile to welcome Ron. She arrived late and everyone else had gone to bed, so Ron waited up for her in the sitting room. When she traipsed through the back door, he greeted her quietly, hugged her and said.

"Welcome home." She smiled and nuzzled her face further into him, taking in his scent and his warmth. She was tired so Ron carried her up to bed and brought her close to him beneath the covers. Not forcing anything, just being slow and careful. They fell asleep very quickly and Ron was just glad to have her in his arms again.

The next morning, Ron awoke to Hermione's face staring at his own. "What?" He asked, more like a whisper than anything else.

"Nothing, I was just wondering how I ended up in here, wearing this." She pointed to his Weasley jumper that she now happened to be wearing.

"Well, last night when you came in you were so tired, you fell asleep as I carried you up the stairs and I put that on you because you looked really cold and delicate." It was true, the night before she had looked incredibly weak and cold and he couldn't bare to see her like that and so gave her his jumper. Which really suited her and she looked adorable in it.

"You're too sweet. But I can't believe you carried me up all those stairs." Ron could he had just about managed it but he wouldn't tell her that he wanted to sound heroic and strong.

"Oh you're not that heavy. And it's nice to have you back, in here with me." And it was. It was the nicest feeling to have her back in his arms where she belonged.

"Me too. Can I keep this jumper it smells just like you?" She loved wearing his jumpers and it would be a great reminder for when she went back to Hogwarts, as it carried his musky smell of digestive biscuits.

"Yeah, why not I've got loads and it suits you." Hermione laughed and nestled further into him, leaving kisses on his bare chest.

"I love you." She felt safe and warm and she wasn't sure if she ever wanted to move again. He was her home and he could make her feel safe and loved everywhere he was.

"I love you too. Even if you do steal all my jumpers." They both laughed against one another and fell back to sleep for a while before they were basically pulled out of bed by Harry.

* * *

When the weekend was over they were so sad to part but both knew it wasn't long before the Christmas Holidays rolled around and they would have two whole weeks of staying in bed together. And Harry would have Ginny back so they would be like a proper family, sharing a proper family Christmas.


	6. Alone at Last

**Alone at Last**

As it was Christmas the family decided to have a get together and they had the Christmas turkey, with all the trimmings and almost everyone fit around the table. Hermione smiled at this as they had put an extension charm on it. With Mr Weasley carving the turkey it was a perfect Christmas, they all fitted together like a one big family.

The turkey was great and Hermione found herself feeding bits of it to an awaiting Ron, and it was so cute when he smiled back at her for it. He had broken his arm in a rather rough Quidditch game the day before, and instead of being easily fixable, it was caused by one of Ginny's hexes so nothing could be done until it was healed. He looked like a sad puppy around the table but was all too happy to have Hermione wait on him.

After dinner the presents were handed out and Hermione had done her usual and bought a thoughtful book for all of them; she had acquired and extra special one for Ron who laughed at the title. '_A fail safe way to charm Hermione' _She had written him a book of ways too charm her and it was only small but she thought he might find it useful.

"Did you write this?" She nodded.

"Turn over the first page." She said smiling broadly. He turned over the cover and the inscription wrote. '_To my Ronald, this book you might find useful to add to your ever-growing collection. Your Hermione. Ps: All you have to do is kiss me.'_

He kissed her and then replied. "You're amazing, you are." They kissed again.

"Always the tone of surprise." They laughed as those words echoed the year before when they were in such terrible danger, a contrast from the innocent fun they were having now.

Mrs Weasley had knitted everyone jumpers again, and Hermione was surprised to find she had her own one this year. She finally felt part of the Weasley family and could show how much she belonged with Ron. She hugged Molly tightly and thanked her profusely until she was satisfied she'd been thanked enough.

Then suddenly it was Ron's turn. He had spent actual hours thinking about the perfect gift for Hermione and had come up with something she had written on one of her notes in his copy of _'12 fail safe ways to charm witches'. _It was a large book that looked very plain and simply. Hermione looked puzzled and he told her to open it.

When she did she was surprised to be greeted with a blank page only, filling the entire cover. She looked even more confused now. Ron chuckled at her puzzlement and tapped the page saying...

"Show me _'Hogwarts: A History'_" The book complied and the pages filled with the many words that made up _'Hogwarts: A History'. _She still looked bewildered, so Ron said. "It shows you whatever book you want to read, just tap the cover and say what book you want and it shows you. It's a library in one book, I hope you like it. Merry Christmas Hermione." And with that he kissed her and she even dropped the book to deepen the kiss. They broke apart when they heard Harry say something from behind them.

"All right, all right. That's enough of that thank you. Save it for later mate." They both laughed and looked to Ginny who was shaking her head.

"Oh come here you." Ginny kissed Harry, surprising him. Then she dragged him upstairs.

Hermione switched her focus to looked back at Ron. "I love this." Pointing to the book. "I am going to take it everywhere we go. And I love you." She kissed him and he ran his hands through her curls, making the kiss more passionate and with much annoyance and wolf whistles they took it upstairs to their bedroom where they continued snogging for many minutes.

* * *

The day after Christmas Ron, Hermione, Harry and Ginny found themselves rather alone in the large house. As Mr and Mrs Weasley had decided to go and see Charlie in Romania the house had emptied rather quickly, the Christmas tree was still up and the sitting room looked quite messy; it was coated in a thick layer of wrapping paper and the table was still laden with half-eaten food.

It would be a few second fix with magic but as everyone had gone to bed at different times to continue different conversations and actions. No one had really had the time to look around and clear up.

"Morning gorgeous." Ron had woken quite early that morning and had been watching Hermione sleeping peacefully until she startled and arose from her slumber.

"Morning. Were you watching me sleep?" The tops of Ron's ears turned a bright pink and Hermione could sense that she was right and continued. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Well I woke up before you and you looked too perfect and sleepy to be woken up so i watched you for a bit. I couldn't help it." She smiled at him and kissed his cheek placing her hand on his heart.

"I remember the first time I kissed you on the cheek, before that Quidditch game. Do you remember?" She looked up at his face and stroked his chin with her finger.

"Yes I do remember that, but only because I spent weeks thinking about how I wanted to feel your lips on me again. And it made me realise how much I liked you." She kissed his lips this time and said.

"Like that."

"Like that. I suppose I could spend a day thinking about how soft your lips are, but your here next to me so I don't need to think." He kissed her again and after, outlined her lips with tip of his finger, making sure to hold her tightly in his arms.

"Why don't we do something different today? Somewhere we haven't been to in a while. They should have finished rebuilding everything by now." Ron thought about somewhere he'd quite like to go but pressed on.

"What do you have in mind?" Hermione paused thought very hard about something she had wanted for a long time and said.

"We could go to Diagon Alley, we haven't been there since before the war, and we could go to other places on the way, like a little tour." Ron contemplated this for a while.

"That sounds like an excellent idea, but to make it happen I'm afraid we are going to have to get out of bed." She rolled her eyes at him and got up to go and get dressed. However Ron had other ideas; she was wearing her Weasley jumper she had gotten the night before and it made her look extremely adorable. So he got up himself just to pull it off her.

"Ron, what are you doing?" She sounded slightly panicked but he brought the jumper over her head and kissed her passionately. Absentmindedly, he started to unbutton her pyjama top, Hermione was also to wrapped up in his kiss to notice and when they broke it to breath. She had to remind him of how they needed to be out of the house quickly in order to go to all the places they wanted to go to. He reluctantly agreed and they got dressed and headed downstairs.

* * *

When Harry and Ginny came down, she was gripping his arm really tightly which reminded Hermione of Lavender slightly. She dismissed it though as she knew they were nothing like that, they were just very happy and truly happy.

Hermione had a mug of tea in her small hands and watching her blow on it was tough not to act on but he managed to keep his urges at bay.

They left the house and apperated to the Leaky Cauldron, where they enjoyed a few pints of Butterbeer and eventually got through the wall to Diagon Alley. Hermione wanted to visit a few shops but in the end they ended up in Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, where they spoke to George for a bit. Hermione picked up a couple of jokes for Ron and some other things and when they were all shopped out they found themselves sharing ice cream in Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour.

"Oi, get off, you always get the flake." Hermione was consciously watching Ron about to eat the flake and she wanted it bad. She poked him with her spoon and made him laugh.

"All right, you can have the flake just this once."

"Thank you Ronald." He loved that about her. She always got her way and he couldn't help but let her; it was her bossiness combined with her cuteness that made Ron give in so easily.

The dipped her spoon in and wiped some of the ice cream onto Ron's nose, like she had done on their date. He left it there though as a reminder that she was always right.

They disapperated to 12 Grimmauld Place; Ron had wanted to visit as they had really bonded in that place and visiting it might reawaken old memories. When they arrived Hermione sat down at the piano and started to cry.

"Hermione, What's wrong?" Ron reached over and pulled her to him into a warming hug.

"I just remember so much about this place." She lent on Ron's shoulder and her crying stopped a little with his comfort. "We have so many memories here, it reminds me so much of Lupin and Tonks. And we felt so scared for each other; I was so worried about losing you and all that fear has come back to me." She snuggled a bit closer to his chest.

"I know; we were so frightened of what was going to happen and yet here we are." She smiled at this. "It is sad that we lost so many people, but we live on Hermione and that is what matters." He placed his hand under her chin and looked sad himself.

"You're so brave Ron. How do you do it?" She sniffed a bit and he wiped the tears from her eyes. She was slightly mumbly but he could understand what she was saying.

"I'm not brave, I am just happy that I have you. You keep me sane Hermione; without you there would be no me just a puddle on the floor." She laughed and hugged him tighter still.

"Thank you. For cheering me up and taking care of me. I don't know what I'd do without you."

They had a go at the piano and Ron tried to remember how to play it, but with Hermione's help he got there in the end. They looked through the rest of the empty black house, reminiscing on what they'd lost and what they would find in their future together.


End file.
